


Prompt #125

by accio_chris



Series: Random prompts fills [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton!Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: Written for tumblr prompt #125 - "Quick moving,  I'm trying to sleep! Wait.... are you... what?!"





	

It wasn't something unusual for Blaine to sleep in Kurt's bed in his Dalton room. When it happened first time, they were still just friends and Kurt didn't sleep  all night, overthinking the whole situation. Luckily for him, few days later Blaine confessed his feeling for Kurt and they become boyfriends.   
  
Now, several months after that, Kurt was often the first to fall asleep while studying. But tonight, instead of quickly joining his boyfriend in slumber, Blaine kept tossing on the bed and whining. After a while, Kurt had enough.   
  
"Quit moving, I'm trying to sleep!" He elbowed him, hoping that do the trick.   
  
" 'm ...rny" Blaine mumbled into the pillow.  
  
"Wait, are you.... what?!"    
  
"I'm horny" he repeated, looking with his big sad eyes at Kurt.   
  
Kurt seemed to be totally frozen with shock. True be told, they didn't do anything more than make out. They always stopped when things started to be too much.   
  
"Can I at least hump your leg or something? I feel like I'm about to explode..." Blaine whined, moving closer to Kurt.   
  
_"What?!"_ The younger boy would be totally ashamed of that shriek if he had any blood left in his brain to think about it. He was a teenager boy, too, after all. To think that Blaine wanted him that way was enough to make him painfully hard.   
  
"Please, Kurt, please.... I can't anymore..." his boyfriend basically sobbed into his ear. All thoughts about waiting for a special, romantic occasion flew through the windows.   
  
"Okay, okay" Kurt whispered into Blaine's mouth, leaning on to kiss him, simultaneously taking his shirt off.   
  
In a matter of minutes, both boys were naked for the first time together. They looked at each other, with matching dark eyes and flushed cheeks. Kurt lowered himself on a bed and motioned to Blaine to move closer. He parted his legs, so Blaine could easily fit. When their cocks touched, they both moaned loudly. Blaine started kissing Kurt's chest, moving up until he reached his boyfriend's neck. His hips thrusted on instinct and Kurt let out another, even louder moan. Quickly they founded a rythm, rutting on each other, their dicks pressed together, precome and sweat making it easier.   
  
The small room was filled with their moan and creaking of the bed. Blaine came first, spilling his come over them, and collapsed heavily on Kurt.   
  
"Blaine, do something, please" his boyfriend was the one desperate for release now. Without much thinking, Blaine slid down Kurt's body and took his hard dick into his mouth. Just a few of bobs of his head was enough for Kurt.   
  
"Blaine...!" He came into Blaine's mouth, too lost in his first orgasm to warn him about it. Blaine swallowed as much as he could, too surprised to move.   
  
Finally, he let off of Kurt's dick and rest his head on his hip. Above him, Kurt was panting heavily, with blissful expression on his face.   
  
"Wow, that was..." Kurt said after a moment.   
  
"Good?" prompted Blaine.  
  
"Incredible."   
  
Smiling, Blaine moved up to spoon Kurt, and covered them with blankets.   
  
"We should shower" Kurt yawned.   
  
"Hmmm."   
  
In the morning, they discovered that showering together not only help saving water, but it's also _so much fun_.


End file.
